Lee Prower
"I've had lots of time to reminisce about what brought me this far and looking back, I don't regret a single thing that happened to me: Because good or bad, it's made me who I am now." Personality Outwardly, Lee is your standard shy kid. He's awkward, clumsy and seems to find trouble wherever he goes. A quiet surrounds him at all times. This is Lee, he'll almost always act like this, no matter how close you get to him. Maybe he's scared of saying the wrong thing and sending you packing. This awkwardness tends to melt away in drastic situations, and it'll feel like a separate person takes control. This Lee is... heroic, to say the least. But as time passes, the normal Lee seems to be growing into the "guardian" personality. People he calls "friend" are usually the people he's been through a lot with, danger and adrenaline forming a bond in his mind. He has a very fiery temper, but one that's very hard to trigger. Mocking him or touching the people he cares about are a sure way to unleash it, however. At which point you've tempted fate. He also has a tendency to make rash and potentially stupid decisions under stress. Appearance Physical He is a 14-15 year old genetic hybrid (he calls it a big mess) with light orange fur. His ears, forearms, lower legs and the tip of his tail are all black. He has his mother's blue eyes, a white hedgehog muzzle with fur tufts sticking out the side (there is also a third set on the back of his head, but these are hardly ever seen). The other element he has inherited from his mother is the bio-luminescent tufts atop his ears, he also hides a Silver style chest fur. From Year 1 to Year 3 his left arm was composed of silver and black Nanites matching the fur pattern of his other limbs. From Year 4 onward his left arm was robotic, with the forearm able to extend and reveal a shield generator. Attire His normal apparel is a red-and-green checkered bandanna (and later pure red one), a gray T-shirt, black cargo pants with black and red sneakers. He has two different backpacks in the series: a tan army-grade one at the beginning and later a blue and black backpack. Powers 'Personal abilities' *'Vascular Adaptability':This ability has never been looked into from a scientific point of view, but Lee is capable of breathing in any atmosphere. Poison, knockout, tear and laughing gas are all nullified by this power, as well as allowing him to operate underwater or in space without a stream of oxygen. This is his SoulBound power, and runs off the energy his soul generates merely by being present inside him. Vascular Adaptability does burn up SoulBound energy, and at a certain point will do something to inhibit him from using it further, but this limit hasn't been reached. *'Light chaos': This particular skill is pretty much useless as it can usually only be accessed by a light chaos weapon. Fusing with Onyx removed physical display of this power. *'Regen': He has the Same cellular regeneration as Prower speedsters, despite not being one. *'SolTech': An ability granted to him by forcing his way through planes of existence and cracking his soul, allowing excess SoulBound energy to be generated at a sometimes unhealthy amount. While there isn't one specific way to use SolTech (it ranges on how the user imagines and controls it), Lee uses the energy to form Nanites. From there, he can generate constructs, weapons, armor, machinery and anything Lee understands the molecular layout of (he can also create shells of objects from simply looking at the exterior, but these don't function like the original.) The Nanites usually emerge from his skin (more specifically, his hands) and can thusly be used as extra limbs for work or undoing restraints. Since they're Nanites, Lee can also change their form even if they leave his immediate presence. 'Other Abilities' *'Nanite Control': He is capable of controlling the Nanites making up the DT-1, Lee's armor. However, as of Dee taking them over, he needs to come in direct contact with her to activate this control. *'Heightened senses': His senses are supercharged: he can track speedsters movements, although he cannot react fast enough to do anything about it. 'Onyx's Abilities' *'Mind-Shield': Because he has Onyx's soul blended with his own, Lee is invincible to 90% of mental abilities, ranging from telepathy to mental attacks. This does not protect him from experienced enough telepaths, telekinetics and mentikinetics. *'Second Sense': Placing his trust in Onyx, he gains the ability to see where normal people can't, such as dark or smoke-filled locations. As this isn't tied to his normal senses, he can also see 360 degrees around him. 'Moveset' *'Cactus Bomb': A last resort move, Lee charges up his energy and releases it in an explosion of razor blades. *'Fury Blast': A simple blast of Nanites, can be used to knock back or stun opponents. *'Arrow Strike': He creates a large amount of arrows, the amount depending on the number of attackers and sends them soaring at the opponent. *'Charge Radius': Lee simply unleashes a certain number of blasts at once, striking multiple targets. *'Boost Rush': He uses a small amount of Nanites to throw himself forward at a quick pace, this is usually followed up by a Fury Blast. Skills *'Specialized skills': Lee takes to a new skill very easily, the constantly changing list includes: programming, hacking, structural construction, engineering, geography, biology, history, algebra, artistics and microscopic studies. *'Lesser Skills': He has minor skills that he usually keeps secret, the list is as follows: medical training, navigation and sewing. Weaknesses *'Kinetics:' Lee is weak to almost all kinetics, with the exclusion of smoke, sand and air. *'Hyper analysis': As much a blessing a curse; this unique brain function makes it hard for him to focus on one subject for more than a few seconds. *'Needed Time': Using SolTech often requires him to charge, and using medium damage moves quickly can take him out in just a few minutes. *'Burnout': With certain moves, such as Arrow Strike, smashing enough of the projectiles will result in Lee burning out his soul, killing him. The effect of this is he falls over, his tufts fade to black and his eyes go white. *'Rib Cage': The area under his left arm, where his abdominal muscles would be, has no ribs. Striking this area can either damage or kill him, depending on the power of the hit. *'Double-Edged Sword': SoulBound energy can be extremely fickle, and using Soltech and Vascular Adaptability at the same time will kill him. Not even Amber can revive him if this happens. Transformations *Leoht: The closest thing he has to a super form, activated by the Luminious Psyche Shard that appears in Onyx Unleashed. He later finds out that Leoht is instead another of the same species as Onyx, and the transformation was simply Lee absorbing Leoht's energy. *'Nanite form': Turns his fur a dark silver, and changes his eyes and tail-tip a glowing green. This transformation is extremely dangerous as it nearly takes his life, changing him into an unliving machine. History Lee was born in Mobotropolis city (AKA New Mobotropolis) with his twin, Link. When he was five, his father and his uncle inherited their father's company: Bright Horizons. A member of a rival company went berserk with the company's newfound success and tried to kill Lee and his family. The attempted murderer set fire to the Prower's house, Flyby Prower managed to get everyone except Lee out of the burning building. Lee managed to find a safe room, but it quickly filled with smoke. Flyby found him, completely safe and it came to light that Lee could breathe in almost any condition, a evolved version of his father's aquatic respiration. When the SoulBound series starts, school has just begun for him and Link. While a mysterious new girl shows up and his fraternal twin disappears, his older sister, Cassie, winds up taking him along on a joyride through time. Lee gets lost earlier in his own time stream with Cassie's friend. They run around for a bit and bring a kid, who turns out to be a young version of his father, back from the dead. The entire group returns home to find the city under attack from mind controlled Chaos users. Link shows back up with a group of unaffected Light Chaos users, they do battle with they perpetrator: Psyon the Chaos. Lee finds out that his best friend Luminious the Armadillo is the reason Psyon has control over his army. It is revealed that he is a Light Chaos as well and he uses this to cooperate with Link against the overlord. He manages to defeat him, but to free everyone from Psyon's hold Luminious gives herself up. The evil Chaos entity plays his trump card with a portal that will allow his master to come through, and Lee destroys it but accidentally traps the entity known as Onyx within himself. 'Transformation' It has been a few weeks since the Chaos takeover and Lee has sunk into a deep depression over the loss of Luminious and is acting extremely peculiar, rarely ever showing his face for more than a few seconds. Link finds out his secret: between the grieving and Onyx, dormant genes are turning him into a machine. He runs away and his family chases him down in order to stabilize his transformation. They catch him and his mother, Nicole, stops it in time, although his left arm is now made of Nanite-composite metal. After returning home, his father introduces him to Amber the Razor-Fox, an android fox designed to guard him. But Lee treats her as a pest, ignoring her. 'A Newfound Strength' Even with the threat of Nanites passed, Lee still wasn't the same, and began experiencing sudden memory blanks and speaking in languages he shouldn't know. Learning of this, his father takes him to an archaeologist on Angel Island who can decipher the strange words. However, while there, Lee accidentally comes into contact with the Master Emerald, unleashing Onyx from within himself. Now freed, the dark entity spawns his acolytes: Verde, Rosado, Pourpe and Azul, and orders the latter-most to dispose of the unconscious Lee into the multiverse. Once they enter the space between worlds, however, a spear of light stuns Azul and causes him to leave the hybrid adrift in the void. Lee awoke in the nothingness before a glowing figure, and as his eyes adjusted, he was overjoyed to recognize his lost friend, Luminious. The reunion was short and bittersweet, though, as she informs him that the girl he knew had been shattered across the multiverse, and she was just one of the pieces, known as a Psyche Shard. Then after a speech telling him how her sacrifice is his chance to grow as a person and hero and how he's treated Amber unfairly, not letting her get close because of an imaginary hurt from his loss, the Shard grants Lee the power of an ancient warrior and sent him back home to defeat Onyx. The newly-empowered Lee returns home to find his family fighting against an army of multicolored beings and Onyx, who had transformed into a massive, black dragon. Taking notice of the hybrid, the dark beast attacks. The power granted to Lee allows him to fight back and even hold his own for a short time, but Onyx was too powerful and it soon becomes apparent that he was beginning to lose. Needing a new strategy, Lee remembers there was once a government mech used for fighting monsters, and flies off to its remains. Although destroyed long ago, he is able to rebuild the mechanical titan using his new powers and flies it back to take on Onyx once more, and with it is able to overpower the dragon. Weakened and nearing defeat, Onyx goes for a desperation attack against the steel giant, tearing through its chest and towards the cockpit. This is when Lee's true plan goes into action, and upon contact, he begins re-absorbing the dark entity's essence. Unfortunately this takes away the power given to him by the Psyche Shard, but Onyx was sealed within Lee once more, and with the last of the dwindling power he blasts out of the crumbling mech. Down on the ground, a mangled Amber finds him. Lee apologizes for the way he'd acted, admitting the core of it was his fault. The Psyche Shard reappears, congratulating Lee on his victory against his own issues, and silently noting that Onyx's essence has fused with Lee's soul. It leaves, and the Prower Family goes home to rest. He is shown later repairing and rebuilding Amber. 'New Allies, New Enemies' After Amber is repaired, Lee becomes curious what other worlds hide beyond the curtain that separates dimensions and begins work on the DT-1: A Nanite armor able to jump the distance between worlds. It becomes a valuable weapon when Azul the Chaos re-enters Lee's life, threatening his home again. The hybrid attacks Azul, forcing him into another world and starting a chase to end the last piece to the endless darkness. In "The Curse of Day", Lee is stabbed by Azul and hospitalized by Kable Corp. He escapes, jumping from his fourth-story window and inadvertently entering Padparadschas life. The plot thickens when he finds out a "villain" is trying to gather a version of the Sol Emeralds: gems of infinite power guarded by a friend of his father. On this journey, he also meets Kennedy, Alexia and Mackenzie the Tiger. After this, he finds himself in another potentially dangerous situation as Luna the Bunny's plan sucks him in. 'Dark Tomorrow' A month or so after DoD, Lee receives a cryptic message inviting him to "catch me if you can" and leaving him a set of clues. He puts the pieces together and finds out the message was sent from below Bright Horizons Tower; gearing up with a flashlight and a certain black backpack, he descends into the BH basement. Of course, this is a trap, set by Zero the Bushdog. Lee and the DT-1 are hooked up to a machine that utilizes the DT-1's capabilities and Lee's connection to the Ancients. The Hybrid demands to know what Zero's plan is. So he explains. Back in the time when Onyx first appeared, a cult formed around the idea of him. This cult believed that he was the true lord of the universe, and must be treated as such. But they knew that Onyx was energy, and would be strongest in a willing host. So a bloodline was decided upon to host Onyx when he returned. Zero was the latest in this line, but Lee had wound up with him instead. After this, Zero felt like his life meant nothing, he just moped around: but then something amazing happened. A being known as The Trickster reached out to him, telling Zero he could have back the glory that he was destined to have, if he released him. Zero spent the next 9 months gathering allies and putting himself in a position where his plan could be completed. Savage the Tiger arrived, acting as Zero's sentry while he brought The Trickster into the normal world. Link, Amber and Cassie showed up just as the machine was turned on. The Trickster was unleashed. The entity revealed he had been the one to awaken Onyx hundreds of years ago, and brought him out to request his services again. Onyx refused, standing against The Trickster, and was re-trapped inside Lee. Lee managed to turn the table, however, gathering his strength and using the machine to bring Leoht out. The two Ancients battled, Link and Savage fought and Lee vanished. The Hybrid found himself floating in what seemed to be a void, then thousands of voices flooded his mind. In an instant, Lee was aware of everything he could do with his power. He had SolTech: the reason for his weakness was the fact that the four energies inside him kept a single one from becoming dominant. But SolTech was a mix of certain energies, and therefore bypassed this weakness. He managed to take control of the machine once more, pulling himself back. Upon returning, The Trickster realized this was all going down the drain, and decided to just end all the threats at once. He opened a portal to the void, which began sucking everything in, Leoht grabbed hold of The Trickster, flying into the portal and closing it behind them. Savage was taken out by Link, who used Jadeite for the first time. Zero panicked, but kept it to himself, intent on doing as much damage as possible on the way out. He stabbed Amber in the core. She fell to the ground; Lee rushed to her side, crying, as it seemed to their last moments together. The necklace he'd given her lit up, still having a charge of Light Chaos energy from Leoht left in it. The power supercharged Amber's core, which repaired her in seconds. Lee smiled, hugging the robot as hard as he could, then turned to face Zero. The two fought, evenly matched with one another, until a massive "boom" sound echoed through the tower. Zero and Savage were both gone; Team Traverser had two new enemies. 'Protocol One' After a yet another multi-dimensional mess, Lee puts the DT-1 back into storage, hoping it'll stay put this time. But it doesn't, instead getting out and walking around constantly. Amber names it "Dee" and Lee goes digging around in its data records, finding a corrupted section and locating it as the issue. But by this time, the armor has adopted a female form. It also begins behaving oddly, being overprotective of him to the point of stalking. Dee keeps this behavior up until it reveals it intends on fusing with Lee to protect him at all times. The other Prowers go into battle against Dee, but she proves capable of stopping them all. Then Lee goes against her, taking control of the Nanites making the android up. He takes it home, removing the corrupted programming and teaching her the things he'd learned over time. 'Invasion' After a day or two, yet another army appears in Mobotropolis, one of energy beings. Link has a duel with Flyby Freeborn and after beating him back to normal, Flyby explains that the beings are called Symbyox, aliens from his universe. Normally benevolent, they had been attacking under the control of a psychotic woman named Toxin. With the army quickly taking out all of the city's defenses, Team Traverser, Dee, Cassie, The Light Chaos crew and Flyby all go in for one last shot. Lee and Dee wind up facing Toxin by themselves while the others take on as many Symbyox as they can. After a long fight, the villain is defeated and the better half of her takes everyone back to their universe. Dee says her goodbye, deciding to travel the multiverse and do good wherever she can. Lee hugs her and watches his daughter leave. But their separation doesn't last long, as another adventure has them bump into each other, and Lee watches Link get another love interest. At the end of this, Dee takes off once more. 'Curtain Fall' Nearing sixteen, things began to get strange for the brothers when a dark grey version of Lee and another universe's Azul show up, attacking Team Traverser. Lee fights himself, who seems to be in the Nanite Form from two years ago. Despite being able to manipulate the city, the pair are taken down quickly. In a beam of blinding light, Zero shows up. But something is different about, something that sends Onyx into a panic. Lee forms a sword and rushes at Zero, ready for round two. But the Bushdog doesn't flinch, planting a blade in Lee's chest and tearing his entire left side off. Onyx begins screaming about how they're going to die, but Lee, out of rage and stupidity, SolTechs an arm and plate and keeps fighting. Needless to say, Zero beat him senseless. Informing the group of his new god-level power fueled by the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, he lets the group go, showing some sense of compassion for Lee not willing to give up. Zero sets himself up as the ruler of Mobius and builds himself a castle upon where he and Lee fought. Nicole has to pull out the broken remains of Lee's ribs so they don't puncture any of his internal organs, telling him that if it weren't for his quick thinking, he wouldn't have survived. He shrugs this off, seeming determined to beat Zero whatever the cost, and begins planning a way to beat his hated rival. Everyone is shocked to see Lee's obsession, worries about their brother being passed between the Prower children. Back in his castle, Zero decides to have some mercy on Lee and brings five other versions of him to aid the Dryden. With that done, he waits for him to arrive. The alternates are Arcane (an angsty version), Lace ( a genderbent version), Lee Pascal (a questionable version), Lee the Hedgelynx (an android version), and an oddly familar version of him. With his new forces and a half-baked plan, the Flynx leads his group into battle. the "evil" version of him gets Soulgazed by Amber and turns out to be a bad future version of Lee where he accidentally killed Link during his Nanite transformation and broke into pieces metaphorically. Uber, as the group calls him, sees Link and everything he's done comes crashing down on him. Returning to something closer to Lee, he aids them against Azul. Zero appears, surprised Lee got this far. He freezes everyone except him and the mysterious alternate, setting up the "boss fight". Stepping forward, Lee uses Arrow Strike; exploiting the weakness tied to it, the Deity just breaks the arrows, shattering Lee's soul. Amber gathers enough Light Chaos energy to pull his soul back together, succumbing to Zero's power right after doing so. Lee suddenly remembers he's not fighting for revenge, or to just win: He's there to protect those who he loves. His will and soul strengthen, and he stands up, ready to fight once more. Zero scans him, recalling why he's fighting. Deciding to end this quickly, Zero charges a massive blast to take everyone out. Lee forms a sword and plunges it through the charging wave of energy, stabbing it into Zero. After a few words are exchanged between them, the blast is fired, Lee catches it and neither survive. 'Return of The Flame' The other Lees return to their worlds, aside from one, with Zero's power gone. The Prower family mourns their fallen member, Link and Amber handling a few threats as "The Traversers". Dee returns, growing close to her uncle in the absence of her father. The mysterious alternate, now named "Glitch", is the only one aware of the fact that Lee's absorbed his physical form; but lacks the strength to return. Lee, just following Glitch around, learns he comes from a universe that was destroyed, losing all his family in the process. The two become rather close, and after months of watching the Prowers mourn; Glitch comes to a decision: he gives Lee his, albeit broken, soul, restoring Lee's to full power. Glitch gets the peace he wants, maybe reuniting with his family somewhere... Lee returns home, continuing to make an arm out of SolTech. With the other's help, he buries the broken hero. 'System Collapse' Lee's father assists in replacing Lee's left arm with an old prototype of Amber's (so he doesn't run the risk of using up all his SoulBound energy in forming an arm), one capable of generating a shield made of the same energy as the Razor-Fox's blade. He's overjoyed when Dee decides to stay home, her dimensional trek over. Dee does tell him that something has been up with her programming, her emotions acting up and constant software glitches. Lee hooks her up to his laptop and runs diagnostics. While he does that, the source of these issues escapes, using Lee's laptop to beam itself to a Nanite lab. It gives itself form, and attacks the Prower family. Lee finds out that this loose bundle of broken programming is the obsessive side to Dee's personality, long suppressed by his "daughter". Malware, as it begins calling itself, has the same wanna-be-girlfriend personality that Dee used to have. Trying to steal all his affection, it attacks Dee, the person that Lee spends the most time with; and the showdown begins. Malware attempts to absorb Dee into herself, but is stopped when Lee and Amber appear. Lee fights Malware, tossing her around with no mercy, blowing her up and smashing the android apart. She re-assembles, fighting back, forcing him to slice off his robot arm briefly. He gets beaten, merely because Malware has intense regen (fueled by her Nanite form) and he tells the girls to run. Dee and Amber fuse, Amber's artificial soul keeping Malware from absorbing or corrupting either of them, and the Light Chaos-infused blades slowing Malware's regen. The two beat their opponent, and Lee constructs a container to hold her, putting it on a shelf to be forgotten. Friends/Family/Allies *'Link Prower': Lee's fraternal twin. Their personalities are remarkably similar, causing them to get along half the time, yet want to kill each other the other half. Despite their pointless squabbles, it's clear they'd do anything for each other. Lee tells Link at one point that he was Younger Lee's role model, someone he looked up to and wanted to be like. *'Cassie Prower': His older sister. She treats him as if he were a weakling needing protection constantly, because of this he most of the time wants to get away from her. He wants to prove to her he can take care of himself. When Lee "perished", it drove a wedge of awkwardness between the two, Cassie taking a sort of "hands-off" effort to protect him. *'Luminious the Armadillo': As stated in his bio; when he was younger, he was super curious and forgetful. Many treated him as if he was retarded. "Lumi," as he calls her, was the first one to treat him as a friend and not a burden. Ten years later, they're still best friends. After her death, he used her sacrifice as an excuse to shut himself out from the world. Eventually he came to terms with her loss, using it to push himself further on his journey. *'Amber the Razor-Fox': His guardian/companion built for him by his father, Amber is the polar opposite of Lee, often freaking him out with how extroverted she is. He is quoted as saying "Amber? I like her... I guess... She's funny, sometimes cute... and no mathematical equation I've written can tell what she's going to do." Another thing that holds them together is that while Lee has been up against a entity of pure darkness, lost his best friend and had his left arm turned into metal, Amber's view of the world is scotch free; her innocence counteracts Lee's inner darkness. *'Dee': Lee's android 'daughter'. His relationship with her is... Odd. He feels a certain amount of responsibility towards her, training her with the morals he's learned. While the others in his family are hesitant to accept the new member, he treats her as he would a 'real' daughter. *'Onyx': At first enemies, completely devoted to destroying each other. Now that the two are merged, it's known that they form a balance of sorts; Lee often reacts more emotionally while Onyx is much more detached from his emotions. It later comes out that Lee has somewhat purified Onyx, and the two stand together instead of constantly arguing. Enemies *'Zero the Bushdog': Two side to the same coin, Lee and Zero have Onyx in common. Zero was supposed to have Onyx, but Lee wound up him him instead. Despite having only fought twice, the two have quite literally fought to the end. *'Malware': Possibly one of the most dangerous adversaries Lee has ever faced, Malware is also one of the most successful villains in her goals. She loves Lee to the point of obsession, but doesn't care to protect him like Insane Dee did. She's willing to kill anyone she thinks could steal Lee's affection, incapable of understanding the hatred he feels towards her. They may reconcile someday, but Malware will definitely have to change before that happens. Other User's Characters *Padparadshca: First meeting in The Curse of Day, the two became friends despite having two very different walks of life. *Mackenzie the Tiger: These two also met in TCoD, and later in DoD. They kinda hate each other. Simply because Lee thinks of Mac more like a Dirtbag who can't make up his mind about what side he's on. Trivia *He is capable of speaking multiple computer languages. Japanese, backwards, and bit and pieces of German. *His middle name, Dryden, means "Fire", Onyx and his minions always refer to him by this name. It appears to be the name of some adversary that defeated Onyx in the past. *He has inherited a pair of razor-sharp teeth from his father which can be seen whenever he grins or shouts. *Both he and Link were born on June 13th. Link is taller, but Lee is six minutes older. *Exposing him to large amounts of Chaos Energy allows him to turn into Stained Onyx, while smaller amounts are capable of healing his wounds. *I would like to think Lee and Link's ear tufts pulse while sleeping. *He actually only has an IQ of 94, but his brain can intake and process data to make up for this. Quotes *"Amber, I need to apologize. I've been a real jerk to you, I promise I'll be better. Please forgive me." *"Thinking of others has cost me my best friend and my left arm; when can I think of myself again?" *"Having a brother is like a roller coaster, you can't see what it's doing 'till it hits you" *''"I contain the epitomy of what evil mobian nature can cause; why is it you see me as a hero?"'' *"You've never had siblings, have you? It's like you hate them and love them at the same time, you want to smash their face in, yet you'd do anything to keep them safe." Chaos Takeover *''"You just killed my best friend, and I found out something about myself: you picked the wrong day to mess with me."'' Onyx Unleashed *''"You aren't a god, gods can't be beaten."'' *''"I-I won't always do everything right... but I will fix everything I wrong to the best of my ability."'' Bright New Day *''"You'll have a chance, but right now you need to run."'' Dark Tomorrow *''"That's it, Zero: No one else gets hurt, this is between you and me. So let's end this now."'' *''"P-please, please don't die... I don't know if I can go through that again."'' Protocol One *''"This is one of the most important things I can teach you, it's something I learned in the worst moment of my life: There will always be someone to be strong for you, but sometimes you'll have to be strong for someone else."'' *''"But we're the heroes, second chances are what we do."'' Curtain Fall * Misc. * Themes *My Hero Academia: Trinity *It's gonna be OK- The Piano Guys (Shares with Amber) *Nightmares- Chameleon Circuit (Onyx theme) Gallery Xoph'sLeePrower.JPG|Art by a friend on another wiki: XophPsycho Acceptance.JPG|Lee being hugged by his best friend LeeKennedyXavis.JPG|Lee with Kennedy and Xavis from a different wiki's RP HohoNo.JPG|Christmas 2017-HoHoNo Winter'sLeeandAmber.png|Lee and Amber in a chibi-ish style by SnowlessWinter, someone from another wiki Sigma'sLee.png|Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree Ant-Fox and the Wasp.JPG|Lee and Amber dressed as Ant-man and Wasp KFG'sHumanLeamber.png|Lee and Amber as humans by KnucklesFangirl TeamTraverserColored.png|The Prower children 20180519 015921.jpg|Drawn by ChibiJenHen. It's them goofballs again. Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Good